God Gave Me You
by AJ and Sebastian Goin
Summary: A dialogue free McAbby oneshot based on the song by Blake Shelton


AN/Disclaimers: This story is loosely inspired by Blake Shelton's "God Gave Me You". I own neither it nor him (oh how I wish I did). And I will never own NCIS, which upsets me greatly. Sebastian is sitting this one out as he is napping.

Spoilers: Minor through current, but set starting sometime in the near future.

Dedication: For JenJen as this is at her request. And, minus the romantic bits, this song is pretty fitting of our friendship.

Warning: Slightly religious theme (if that wasn't obvious by the title).

* * *

The last couple of months had been rough for Timothy McGee. Everyone else had seemed to see it coming except for him. Five months after she had left for her new position overseas, Delilah had sent him an email ending their relationship.

The depression had blindsided him and had made him irritable, mopey, and, frankly, a real jerk. That wasn't at all who he wanted to be in life, but he just couldn't figure out how to make himself better.

Through it all, as everyone else tried to avoid him, avoid his stormy mood and temper, she had stuck by his side. She had dragged him, very unwilling, out to dinner, drinks, movies, bowling night, and shopping. She had shown up at his house on the weekends to keep him company, and keep him motivated to continue doing the simple things like cleaning, laundry, and eating properly. And, along the way, he had realized how desperately he needed Abigail Sciuto in his life.

He could actually pinpoint the exact moment when it had happened. They had spent a lazy Saturday at her place. They had made brunch together then spent the afternoon battling one another in a variety of video games. After several hours they both decided they needed a break and settled on a movie.

Halfway through her head was in his lap and when he glanced down, he realized she was asleep. The sunlight streaming through the window had just reached the couch and was currently shining off her hair, which was free from its usual pigtails, and created a glow around the top of her head. It was then that he realized that she was his guardian angel incarnate and he was positive that she had been put in his life for a reason.

Two months later he had been grazed by a bullet. Thanks to the quick reaction of Bishop, he required only a few stitches and observation for the hit to the head he'd taken when she tackled him. Gibbs had insisted he let the ambulance take him to the hospital and there was no arguing with the boss. As he sat in a room in the ER at Bethesda, he had heard the deep thump of her platform boots before he saw her.

He was prepared for the whirlwind that was Abby when she was worried, so he was braced for impact when she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, and he was ready when she smacked him in the arm that wasn't bandaged for "worrying her like that". What he wasn't prepared for was her wrapping her arms around his neck a second time, this time crushing her lips against his.

That was when he decided definitively that it was God Himself who had put her in his life. No one else could have found a way for a woman like her to fall for a guy like him.

Anyone on the outside looking in would think it was strange, the quirky goth girl and the quiet nerd together. But, to their friends, it made perfect sense. They were complimentary to one another: individually amazing but, together, so much more so.

Their lives had entwined quickly after that. Within six months they were living together. Twelve weeks after that, he had proposed (she said yes). And eight weeks after that, they had decided the effort of wedding planning wasn't worth it. They grabbed their friends (their real family) and headed to the courthouse one afternoon.

That night, as he waited for his wife to finish brushing out her hair and removing her makeup, Timothy McGee said a prayer. He prayed for the wisdom to never push Abby away again, and he thanked God for putting her in his life to be his light in the dark.


End file.
